Straw Hat GXP
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Seina Yamada is not what he seemed. During the meeting with Azusa and the queens the whole universe was interrupted by a video from Marine Ford. The video? A live feed video of Vivi's execution. Seina won't stand for this. Time for Seina to drop the mask and Luffy to reappear. Alive Ace and Whitebeard. Seina is Luffy. Rated T for paranoia and my screwed up imagination. Read to see
1. Revealing Seina

**One Piece and Tenchi Muyo GXP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Seina was really Luffy from One Piece complete with his gum gum powers? What if during his meeting with the King and Queens of Jurai a live video of Vivi about to be executed by the Marines played and forced him to reveal himself to those that thought him dead and/or missing? AU OOC and Alive Ace and Whitebeard.)**

"Yes Father." Lady Airi began the meeting at King Azusa of Jurai's request. Just as Lady Airi opened her mouth to speak a screen popped up in the middle of the table, triangulated so that everyone could see it clearly. On the screen was a man wearing a bird hat standing over a blue haired woman kneeling on an execution platform.

"Vivi!" Seina Yamada, known to others as Straw Hat Luffy, exclaimed shocked at seeing the woman on the execution platform. The two queens and the king shot him curious looks, he knew the woman on the execution platform?

"This woman, princess Vivi of the kingdom of Alabasta, is going to be executed for helping pirates wanted by the World Government and she has been convicted of being a pirate herself. Namely, she is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates!" The man, whom Seina recognized as Sengoku, exclaimed into the snail phone so that everyone could hear him.

"Anything to add your highness?" Sengoku asked sneering the word 'highness' sarcastically down at the woman.

"Yeah you left out the part where I offer refuge to any pirate that does not kill, rape, or plunder for the hell of it." Vivi added with a grin causing the queens of Jurai's eyebrows to shoot upwards. Not only was this princess admitting to her 'crimes' but adding to it!

"Adding to your list of felonies, princess?" Sengoku sneered down at her in surprise, he wasn't expecting this.

"Why not? You're going to execute me anyways, mine as well make sure you get all your facts straight first." Vivi said with a shrug, causing Seina to snicker at the look on several of the marines faces at this.

"Mind moving my bracelet though? If you're going to kill me for being a Straw Hat Pirate you might as well let me show the mark that shows that I'm their nakama." Vivi asked causing Sengoku to debate for a second before nodding, he would at least allow her that. The black bracelet was moved up her arm to show a black 'X' mark on her arm.

"This woman is strange for a princess. She seems unafraid of dying as a criminal." Queen Funaho remarked softly and causing Seina to grin widely.

"She's not really a criminal she was just helping her nakama." Seina corrected before looking around when he heard humming. Mitoto was nearby cleaning the walls and causing the assembled group to wonder when and how she had gotten over there without them seeing her.

"And besides? Who said she was going to die?" Seina asked rhetorically with a mysterious smile on his face as he kept looking in between Mitoto and the screen with a calculating look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Queen Misaki questioned curiously, wondering how the boy seemed to know this 'criminal'.

"The Straw Hat Pirates are many things but if there is one thing none of them would ever do, it's abandon their nakama. Looks like Nami just showed up at the least." Seina said grinning when he saw the clouds go from clear to dark in less than a minute over the video feed. The two queens, one king, and one chairwoman watched as the clouds began to rain and lightning fell upon several unlucky marines as the camera panned out to show all of Marineford.

"Marineford again? Man are they predictable." Seina said shaking his head in disbelief when he saw the large marine base on the screen.

"Thunder Tempo!" An unknown woman's voice said as more lightning fell from the sky and electrocuted quite a few marines.

"It's Cat Burglar Nami!" One marine shouted before his neck was broken with a hand that seemed to be growing out of his back as a dark haired rather beautiful looking woman appeared beside the orange haired Nami.

"Nami and Robin. Two of the most dangerous women I have ever met…especially when they work together." Seina said grinning as he watched his crew members rush to save their friend.

"D-Devil's Child." One marine said running at the sight of Robin who merely smiled as a black clad figure appeared out of seemingly nowhere and kicked the man a good hundred yards away.

"That's no name for a lady…especially a lady as beautiful as Robin-swan." The black clad blond man yelled at the marine he had kicked before his eyes turned to hearts as he looked over at Robin. Quite a few marines paled and tried to run for it when several ship docked at the base and their inhabitants jumped down.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku! It's the Straw Hats and their allies! The only one not here is the Captain of the Straw Hats!" One marine shouted up at Sengoku who merely nodded in understanding at this as more and more ships appeared around the Marine Base.

"Strange. The only ally the Straw Hats have that I remember are the Heart Pirates… a lot must have happened in such a little amount of time." Seina said as Mitoto came over and watched the screen curiously.

"Go ahead, give up, and give Vivi back! You marine bastards didn't win when you tried to kill Ace and you won't win now!" Nami shouted up at the marines, causing Sengoku to smirk down at her smugly.

"You may have saved Fire Fist Ace, that is true, but this time we are prepared for you. Especially since your captain is missing in action." Sengoku said as two men with swords walked up the execution platform and got into position, causing Seina's eyes to widen.

"Mitoto, can you get me to that place before they can chop of Vivi's head? The other's won't make it to the platform in time and Robin can only use her 'bloom' powers to a certain range." Seina asked turning to look at Mitoto hopefully and causing the black skinned blond woman to nod without her usual smile on her face, even she could sense the seriousness in Seina's voice.

"If you leave now you may never get the chance to have this meeting again boy." Azusa spoke up glaring at Seina for thinking he could leave without being dismissed.

"With all due respect your majesty I don't care. My nakama is in danger. Whenever you're ready Mitoto." Seina said causing the blond woman to nod and grab him by his jacket sleeve, focusing her dimension travel ability to get them both to Marine Ford in time. Funaho and Airi had put a few pieces together at his words and stared at him in shock as he and Mitoto vanished from the ship.

"Thanks Mitoto. You'd better go back before you get hurt in the battle." Seina said thankfully to the blond woman who merely smiled and seemed to ignore him as she began to mop up the floor of the battlefield.

"I'll be fine but you better go save your friend Seina-kun." Mitoto said smiling at him and causing him to nod as he turned towards the execution platform, smirking since no one seemed to notice him and Mitoto suddenly arriving as he took a deep breath.

"STOP!" Seina screamed at the top of his voice, unleashing his Haki as he did so. The mere pressure of his Haki had caused many Marines to pass out as both sides were frozen by the immense pressure, luckily the two men holding the swords that were an inch away from Vivi's neck were two of the thousands knocked out.

"This seems familiar." An old woman wearing a marine jacket like a cape said looking around to see who released that much pure Haki.

"The Haki of Kings again?" One of the pirates that had been there when Luffy had went to save Ace asked looking around as well. At what seemed like the exact same moment every single eye turned towards Seina who had begun to walk forward once all the marines were out of the way.

"He knocked out that many people with just a shout and some foreign power?" King Azusa asked staring at the screens in shock, as was his two wives and his daughter-in-law.

"This is surprising." A man wearing a yellow pinstripe suit said slowly as he looked down at Seina from atop a battlement.

"You're kidding right?" A man with a sleep mask on his head asked looking shocked at the sight of Seina.

"That brat." A man wearing a red suit underneath his coat said glaring down at Seina hatefully as he began to run towards the platform with the other pirates cheering and running behind him.

"He's using it consciously now which means he must be more powerful than before." The pinstripe suited man said slowly again.

"We may have failed last time but this time we'll make sure he dies!" One of the men in a purple suit yelled, causing the other marines to cheer and rush towards Seina with their swords at the ready.

"Seina!" Amane and Kiriko exclaim in worry for their long time crush as they stared at the screen in front of them with Ryoko Balta, Fuku, Neju, and Mikami right beside them.

"Now that he's back we will make sure he does not survive! All marines focus your attention on killing the son of the revolutionary Dragon, Straw Hat Luffy!" Sengoku yelled pointing at Seina and causing the black haired teen to grin viciously at them all while an old man that resembled a bull dog was sitting in a large chair and staring at Seina.


	2. Giants and women

**One Piece and Tenchi Muyo GXP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see last chapter.)**

"You've been trying to kill me for a while now and you haven't succeeded yet! You sure as hell won't succeed now!" Seina shouted running full tilt towards the execution platform, kicking and punching any still conscious marines that got in his way.

"I'll crush you!" A giant man wearing a large marine outfit yelled bringing a large club down towards Seina who grinned.

"You mean you didn't learn your lesson last time?" Seina asked biting down on the end of his thumb.

"Gear third." Seina intoned causing his fist to grow to giant proportions as the black haired boy jumped high up into the air.

"Time for a reenactment then! **Gum gum Gigantic Rifle**!" Seina yelled slamming his now giant and spinning fist into the giant man and knocking him clean off his feet.

"He just knocked out a man larger than the Life Tree with one punch." Azusa said staring at the screen with his jaw somewhere near the table top.

"Am I imagining all of this sis?" Misaki asked looking at Funaho who was staring in shock as well.

"If you are then so am I." Funaho answered slowly as Seina continued to run towards the execution platform. As one the two queens pinched each other to see if they were hallucinating or dreaming of all of this, the twin cries of 'ouch' proved that they weren't.

"Here you go Luffy. We've been keeping it safe for you." The woman he had called Nami said handing Seina a simple straw hat with a red band around it. Seina took the hat gingerly and placed it on his head slowly before grinning widely and jumping to hug both her and Robin, causing the two to blush deeply while the girls watching from in space that had crushes on Seina were frothing at the mouth.

"Thanks! You two are the greatest!" Seina said before jumping off of them and continuing to run towards Vivi's execution platform and leaving the two women blushing and staring after him before glaring at each other competitively.

"Ouch! Again?" Seina asked when he had been smacked with a strange looking pole sword that had a different type of stone near the tip. The smoke like man holding the sword had his pole sword pressing down on Seina's neck again and was slowly increasing the pressure.

"Seina!" Kiriko shouted in worry while Amane was asking Mikami if they was anything they could do.

"You never learn." Seina muttered with a small smirk as a pale foot came out of nowhere and smacked Smoker away from Seina using slight armament Haki as another woman ran over and began to feel Seina up.

"Are you okay Smoker-san? That kick could have broken your jaw." The woman that was feeling Seina up asked, her glasses were in her hair which showed that she probably couldn't see too good.

"I'm over here Tashigi and I'm fine. Put your glasses on." The man that seemed to be made of smoke, Smoker, said sighing as he stood up and glared at the woman that kicked him while Tashigi blinked as her hands stopped their search for wounds on Seina's chest.

"If you're over there then who is this?" Tashigi asked putting her glasses on and looking down, before jumping away with a cherry red blush when she saw Seina.

"Does that mean you intend to betray the World Government this time, Pirate Empress Boa?" Smoker asked ignoring Tashigi stammered apologizes to Seina who ducked under another marine's sword swing and sent him flying back with a fist to the stomach.

"Shut up! I don't care what you say! I'm far too angry!" The woman, a beautiful woman wearing a purple dress made for mobility that had a large snake around her, screamed looking very pissed off at Smoker.

"How dare you harm my beloved, AGAIN!?" The woman, Boa, screamed at Smoker as she began to attack him again. Amazingly enough, to most of the onlookers, her kicks did damage even though his body is made of smoke.

"I said that I would not fight against the marines! I said nothing about helping the Straw Hats and yet you dared to harm my beloved Luffy!" Boa snarled at the man who, to his credit, only flinched a little while those around him wisely backed away.

"Thanks Boa! I owe you one. Now I gotta go save Vivi!" Seina said hugging Boa from behind for a brief moment and causing the womans face to heat up brilliantly before Seina jumped off of her and ran towards Vivi again.

"Luffy-kun. The only man I can actually stand to be around." Boa said sighing dreamily and thinking about what she could get him to do for her in return for saving him.

"That poor poor boy." Airi said in amusement while several marines and pirates trying to kill Mitoto slipped and fell into the sea due to the newly polished ground around her.

"What makes you say that Airi-chan?" Misaki asked looking at the green haired woman curiously with her head tilted to the side.

"Father can barely handle the both of you on his best of days and yet Seina-kun seems to have not only four very dangerous women from space after him, but all of those women as well." Airi said grinning slightly as she motioned to the screen where Seina had just been 'accidently' saved by the lone female giant. Apparently a group of marines were going to try and attack him from behind when the giant woman 'slipped' and fell onto them, squishing them instantly.

"Thanks Lilith-chan!" Seina yelled up to the giant woman who grinned at him and picked him up with one hand, causing everything to stop as they merely stared at Seina who didn't look the least bit frightened.

"It was an honest accident Straw Hat-kun. Now shall we rescue your friend?" The woman, Lilith, asked grinning as she placed Seina on her shoulder and held her spear in both hands.

"I owe you one Lilith-chan!" Seina said grinning up at the woman who stalked forward and advanced on the execution platform.

"No fair. I try so hard to win over a pretty lady's heart and yet Luffy can just smile at them and they're wrapped around his pinkie finger! How the hell does he know the giant woman?!" The black clad figure known as Black Leg Sanji said pouting as he kicked right through a vice-admirals sword and sent the man flying back.

"Must've met her while he was MIA." The green haired Zoro said through the sword handle in his mouth as he cut down marine after marine without remorse.

"You came with Straw Hat which means you must be one of his friends. Stay near me and I'll protect you, it's very dangerous for a cleaning lady to be in the middle of a battlefield." A woman called Kalifa said smiling as she used her Devil Fruit powers to render a bunch of marines attacking her and Mitoto useless.

"Wow so many bubbles. This makes my cleaning much easier!" Mitoto said cheerfully, forcibly reminding almost everyone in the galaxy that was watching everything of her daughter Mihoshi.

"Thanks Lilith-chan!" Seina said grinning widely when Lilith reached the plaza and merely snatched Vivi out of her chains and off of the execution platform.

"You're welcome Luffy-kun. Just be sure to protect me from the Marines attacks. They won't be happy that I'm picking you over them." Lilith said as she placed Vivi on her shoulder next to Seina who merely looked at her worriedly.

"No problem. Oh I know! You can join my crew! That way they can't get to you without going through the rest of us!" Seina said beaming up at the giant woman who stared at him shocked just like everyone else as he went to work on unlocking Vivi's handcuffs.

"Thank you Luffy-kun. I'd like that very much." Lilith said grinning widely as she picked Seina up and brought him to her lips, being careful so as to not accidently squish him as she gave him a small kiss.

Most of the women there screamed in fury at the giant woman who merely grinned like the cat that caught the canary at them, heedless to the fact that four women in space were also screaming at her over the video feed.


	3. Paula, thank yous, and growing

**One Piece and Tenchi Muyo GXP Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and see last chapter.)**

"No problem but what was that? Some kind of way of saying 'thank you' that Giants have?" Seina asked tilting his head to the side curiously and causing massive face-plants and jaw drops amongst the rest of the galaxy as well as the marines and pirates. Seina hid his smirk behind his mask of an idiot with no care for his own life. He was smarter than he let on, he had always been that way, he just preferred to act like a carefree idiot most of the time. It was a lot more fun.

"Those poor poor women. He's as oblivious as sis is!" Misaki said howling in laughter at what Seina had asked while Funaho and Azusa were merely wondering how one person could be so idiotic and yet so lucky and Airi was howling in laughter as well.

"Don't even bother arguing sis since Azusa-kun had to practically kidnap you before you realized he was in love with you." Misaki said cheerfully when she saw her sister/lover open her mouth in protest to being called oblivious. Funaho flushed lightly and closed her mouth, steadfastly looking away from her sister/lover since she knew it was true.

"Yep. Later I might show you another way a Giantess can say 'thank you' if you're interested." Lilith said grinning widely and winking saucily at Seina who merely tilted his head to the side innocently.

"Okay! I like learning about the way other people do things." Seina said innocently, truly not understanding what she meant and causing every woman on that battlefield minus Mitoto to flush and glare at Lilith.

"Hmm these handcuffs aren't coming off. Can you put us down over there by Paula? She'll be able to get them off easily." Seina asked curiously when Lilith had put him back next to Vivi who was glaring up at the Giant woman angrily and in jealousy.

"Sure thing Luffy-kun. Which one is Paula though?" Lilith asked narrowing her eyes down at all the women in Marineford. Seina looked down at all the fighters before finally spotting the girl he had asked for.

"That's her over there. The one with the afro fighting next to the tall pink haired woman." Seina said pointing out where Paula and Ms. Monday were fending off several marines at once.

"Paula! These cuffs aren't coming off!" Seina shouted at the afro haired woman who had managed to knock out three marine men without killing them on her own before looking up at the approaching giantess.

"I can't help if they're sea stone cuffs!" Paula shouted up in return while the pink haired woman that seemed to be pure muscle looked up curiously.

"She can't but I can! Set Vivi-chan down over here. I haven't met a pair of cuffs yet that my brute strength can't break!" The pink haired woman shouted up causing Lilith to nod as she set the two passengers on her shoulder down near the pink haired woman, before stepping on the marines that tried to attack them.

"That woman has more muscles than most men on the guard." Misaki commented idly as she merely stared at the screen.

"Oi Lilith! Why are you so interested in Luffy-kun? You're ten times his size!" Hina of the Marines asked glaring up at the giantess and causing said giantess to grin saucily.

"You saw his **Gum Gum Gigantic Rifle** right?" Lilith asked liking her lips slightly as she looked down at the smaller woman who nodded, they had all seen the giant fist it was hard not to.

"Well if he can grow his fist and arm that large who says he can't grow the rest of him that much? He'd be quite a bit bigger than me should he do so."


End file.
